Energy
When seeking with a Seeker's Stone, you have to have something to charge it with. As you travel LevynLight, you will discover more types of energy you can use with your Stone. Some types of energy are sold in shops while others can be, or are only, dropped as loot when defeating certain characters. Some characters are only attracted to certain forms of energy, or display an energy preference. The currently known forms of energy, in order of their encounter in the game, are: Basic Energy This is the lowest-level energy available, but it will power your journey one turn at a time. These can be purchased for 5 gold each at the following locations: *Esert Village *Forest Hideout *Ivory City *Kurston (10 gold) *Kestrall's Oubliette (10 gold) *Hedge Valley (10 gold) *Sinkbot City (15 gold) *New Feron (15 gold) *Ecorae (20 gold) *Fontis Sapienta (50 gold) Also can be acquired as loot from various creatures. Superior Energy The ultimate type of energy! Never fail to seek out an enemy on your journey, activate special item drops, and find rare characters by using this energy. It gives the ability to choose the opponent you wish to battle from a randomly selected group of three characters! Purchasable from the Premium Shop. Obtainable through loot drops when Superior Energy is charged in your Seeker Stone. It can also be obtained as loot drops even when Basic Energy is charged in your Seeker Stone but it is rarer. Also obtainable through leveling up and certain side-quests. Characters that are known to drop Superior Energy *Auto Choppa *Bardic Dissident *Blade of Zeruul *Burrowing Larvae *Bush Hunter *Buzz Cavalry *Coney Scout *Corvian Trickster *Cowbird Commando *Degenerate Zombie *Dredger *Grin Gophers *Grumpy Bear *Interrogator *Jade Deepmoth *Lantern Man *Mantis Honor Guard *Noxious Newt *Oubliette Jailer *Phun Gai *Rat *Rebel Smuggler *Rickety Skeleton *Shield of Zeruul *Skeletal Fletcher *Small Bear *Sonic Skirmishers *Stoolie *Turnkey Vulture *Wall Golem *Wall Walker *Zombling Goblin Captain Energy The Goblin Scale will help you to seek out the Goblin Captain. Acquired as loot in Mangled Forest and Forest Hideout Bandit King Energy This loosened bolt from one of the Bandit King’s Thugbots will help you seek out the Bandit King himself. These can be purchased for 10 gold at Goblin Snitch (Forest Hideout) Also can be acquired as loot from some creatures in Forest Hideout Mining Energy Allows you to locate ore and gems in designated mining areas. These can be purchased for 15 gold at Tools of the Trade (East Core Quarry) Also can be acquired as loot from some creatures in East Core Quarry Grave Energy Undead energy that will seek out the fearsome Lt. Graves. Acquired as loot from some Dark creatures. Woodsman Energy A long time ago, a Seeker known as the Woodsman of Ecorae crafted this energy to identify his fellow Rangers from far away. Today, the Rangers continue to use it as a way to recognize friend from foe. This energy is also used to attract the Hollow Champion in Yorrick's Requietory during the The Six Guardians quest. These can be purchased for 15 gold at Triggwood Market(Ecorae) First Floor Energy This energy allows you access to the first floor of Kestrall's Oubliette. Acquired as random loot drop from Corvian Trickster, Stoolie, Turnkey Vulture Wall Energy This energy helps you find cracks in the walls of Kestrall's Oubliette. Acquired as random loot drop from the second floor Stoolie, Lamp Head and Interrogator Note: during The Walls Awake quest, all enemies in Kestrall's Oubliette (even those encountered using Basic Energy) can drop Wall Energy. Mist Energy This energy is used to attract the Fogbelly in Hedge Valley This energy is also used to attract the Magma Fairy in Yorrick's Requietory during the The Six Guardians quest. Acquired as random loot drop from the Steam Sloth and Steam Weaver. Larval Energy This energy is used to fight the Burrowing Horror at The Blast Site Acquired as random loot drop from the Burrowing Larvae. Whistle Energy This noisy energy is used to fight the Chenivore and its handlers at Hammer Falls. This energy is also used to attract the Fathom Pixie in Yorrick's Requietory during the The Six Guardians quest. Acquired as random loot drop from the Beastly Necromancer and the Chenivore. These can be purchased for 100 gold at Hammer Falls Mercantile (Hammer Falls) U-Bot Energy This energy is used to attract U-Bot in Sinkbot City. This energy is also used to attract the Topaz Helbander in Yorrick's Requietory during the The Six Guardians quest. Acquired as random loot drop from the Lightning Eel and Sunk Bot. Silk Energy This energy is used to fight the Citrine Heart Vine at Citrine Heart Grotto. This energy is also used to attract the Black Asardi in Yorrick's Requietory during the The Six Guardians quest. Acquired as random loot drop from the Luminous Spider. Arcane Energy This energy is used to attract the Obsidian Guardian in Fontis Sapienta. This energy is also used to attract the Monstrous Fossil in Yorrick's Requietory during the The Six Guardians quest. Acquired as random loot drop from the Loremistress and Viridescent Familiar. Stag Energy This energy is dropped by Wooly Malkins at Treeline Keep, and attracts the Wondrous Stag. Acquired as random loot drop from the Wooly Malkin. Crow Energy This energy is dropped by the Children of Zeruul in Treeline Keep and Jenner's Nest. It attracts Black Jenner. Acquired as random loot drop from the Children of Zeruul. Requietory Energy Challenges the great Skeleton King. Acquired as random loot drop from the Grave Blazer, Shadow Knight, Roc Rider, and Underworld Spirit in Yorrick's Requietory. Enhanced Energy After spending some time in the forges of New Feron, Aznor was able to meld basic energy with gold to create Enhanced Energy. Enhanced Energy allows two possible seeks rather than one. Available At : * Aznor's Clearing (Cost = 600 Gold during 1st Arrival/700 Gold during Levynlight First Birthday) Enchanted Energy This energy was created by Aznor through imbuing Basic Energy with magic learned in Fontis Sapienta. It allows three possible encounters giving Seekers an extra edge when seeking for that difficult character. Available At : * Aznor's Clearing (Cost = 1200 Gold) Illusion Energy This energy, dropped by the Flock of Fish, allows a slim chance of catching the rare Midas Moper one out of one hundred times! Use it wisely and best of luck! Acquired as loot from Flock of Fish in Ivory Spires of Bont =Vrilya Characters= Icewing Energy This energy can seek out the fearsome Crevasse Icewing of the Vril which is known to drop Icewing Hair. Acquired as random loot drop from Eye of Zeruul in The Salt Mines. Hydrosaur Energy This energy can seek out the fearsome Deep Hydrosaurs of Vril which are known to drop Hydrosaur Teeth. Acquired as random loot drop from Blade of Zeruul in The Salt Mines. Shubb'Ngohlth Energy This energy can seek out the fearsome Shubb'Ngohlths of Vril which are known to drop Shubby Blood Drops. Acquired as random loot drop from Shield of Zeruul in The Salt Mines. Scholar Energy This energy can seek out Vrilya Scholars. Acquired as random loot drop from Will of Zeruul in The Salt Mines. Elder Energy This energy can seek out the Vrilya Elders. Acquired as random loot drop from Blade of Zeruul at Salt Flats. Shaman Energy This energy can seek out the Vrilya Shamans. Acquired as random loot drop from Eye of Zeruul at Salt Flats. Guardian Energy This energy can seek out the great Vrilya Guardians. Acquired as random loot drop from Shield of Zeruul at Salt Flats. Cardinal Energy This energy can seek out the great Vrilya Cardinals. Acquired as random loot drop from Will of Zeruul at Salt Flats. Chosen Energy This energy can seek out the great Vrilya Chosen. Available at Skaldi's Storehouse in Vril for: *1 x Shubby Blood Drop *1 x Icewing Hair *1 x Hydrosaur Tooth Category:Mechanics